In the Rocks
by Amazon16
Summary: While searching for a way off the adventurers find themselves trapped in revolutionary France. A little M&R romance (By the way.. I do not own any of these characters! They are all creations of the televison show Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World


In the Rocks  
  
  
  
"I'm going to kill Challenger for this," Veronica said through clenched teeth, wiping the sweat off of her forehead with her shoulder. Her body seemed almost attached to the rock wall her hands and feet were gripping. A single rope was tied tightly around her waist, the other end held by someone above them. "Remind me again of why I was chosen for this wonderful job."  
  
"Well, since you and I are the most in shape "we" all figured that we should be the ones to volunteer for this duty." The hunter next to her replied with a smile. "How long have we been descending for?"  
  
"It seems like hours, doesn't it?" She replied with a slight smile on her face, as she started moving again, slowly climbing down the rocks. A slight trace of blood was on her hands, an after effect of the jagged rocks diving into her flesh.  
  
"Are you guys all right down there?" A voice called from above.  
  
"Just fine, Marguerite, just fine." Roxton replied, looking down at the rocky ravine below him; and taking a deep breath he managed to calm his beating heart, "Just enjoying the view."  
  
"Well, hurry up; my hands are hurting from holding this rope! I think you've put on a few pounds Veronica."  
  
"Well, keep holding it! I'm doing this for you, you know!" The blonde beauty yelled back towards the top of the rocks.  
  
"Don't listen to her, you guys are doing great! It shouldn't be long before you make your way to the bottom of the waterfall. I just hope we have enough rope. I've been dying for this moment ever since we found that the falls have dried up. This just could be the way off. If Tribune had been telling the truth, we could be this close to London!" The red haired scientist said as he paced the rocks above. He kept up this constant chatter, seemingly oblivious to the two kneeling next to him holding the other side of the rope. Although the ropes were tied to a tree, they were helping to guide it, and make sure that the ones attached to the ropes were safe by giving them extra protection- an extra anchor above. Both the journalist and the heiress were liberally coated in sweat, and their face muscles were tight with exertion.  
  
"If we do happen to reach the bottom of the falls," Veronica screamed to the scientist above him, "and it is a way off- how do you expect to come down? And it is already hard for us to communicate, what will we do when we go down even more?"  
  
"We'll figure it out, don't worry." Challenger said cheerfully, humming slowly to himself.  
  
"You're not the one hanging off of a cliff!" Veronica screamed half in anger and half in amusement.  
  
"Don't worry as crazy as Challenger is he wouldn't do anything to hurt us, I'm sure he figured out everything before we stepped a foot on these rocks. Give me a little more rope Malone!" Roxton called from below. The journalist slowly allowed some of the rope to flow through his hands. "Well did you do it?" Roxton asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, I did!" Malone replied angrily. Crawling closer to the edge, he slowly lowered himself down and peered over. "It's stuck on something. A rock I think. Give it a good pull." Roxton, hot, in pain, and now frustrated, angrily pulled on the rope.  
  
"Relax, Roxton." Veronica said to him warningly. "Don't do anything harsh. Just relax."  
  
"You're right Veronica. It's just that it is so frustrating- we always get so close to finding a way off, but it never seems to work." Veronica moved closer to Roxton and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I have a feeling we are getting very close this time. I'll go up a little further and see what's going on." She stealthy moved up the rocks, pebbles falling from under her. As she reached the rope caught between the two rocks she smiled down at Roxton. "It's just caught between the rocks. I'll try to push it out, and you pull."  
  
"Okay, " Roxton agreed, "One, two, three!" At three Roxton pulled the rope as hard as he could and Veronica managed to push it out from where it was stuck. She flashed him a dazzling smile, and prepared to descend once again, when she heard a low rumble.  
  
"What was that?" She asked herself, and quickly moved down to Roxton. As she arrived next to him, the rumble got louder, and a rock fell from above.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Roxton exclaimed narrowly missing the falling rock. "What on earth."  
  
"When we moved the rope, we must have moved the rocks." Veronica whispered to Roxton. "Try not to make any more sounds." He nodded his agreement. He pointed upwards and the two of them tried to slowly make their way up the rocks.  
  
"What's going on down there?" George yelled from above.  
  
"No, George, don't talk!" Veronica called as loud as she dared. "The rocks are going to fall!"  
  
"The rocks are going to do what?" He screamed down, "I can't hear you." The final screamed seemed to do the trick, for all around them the rocks began to move. Rocks came cascading down the now empty waterfall, grazing Roxton and Veronica's bodies. A small rock caught his hat on the rim, causing it to fall off of his head and plummet into the abyss below them.  
  
"Keep hold of the rope!" Roxton screamed to Ned and Marguerite. A large rock came tumbling down, hitting Veronica in the head and the force of it caused her to catapult into Roxton's body, which quickly captured her to him. Being unprepared for the impact of her body, Roxton was thrown from the wall. Veronica precariously dangled way above the ground, only held up by the rope and one of Roxton's arms. His other hand grabbed hold of the wall, while his feet dangled in mid air. Finally, the cascade of falling rocks ceased, and Roxton called up to the others above.  
  
"Are you okay John?" Ned screamed back to him, "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm fine, but Veronica's unconscious. A rock hit her."  
  
"Is there anywhere you could go with her? The ropes don't seem like they can hold all this weight, especially now that you two are simply hanging from it." Ned called back, and Roxton quickly looked down around him.  
  
"Yes!" He screamed back up. Below him was a somewhat natural platform. A rock, situated horizontally against the rock wall, which jutted out no more than six feet, created a floor. "The rocks have made an opening in the wall. There seems to be a nice sized ledge right below us. Marguerite, slowly lower Veronica's rope." Marguerite, now breathing heavily, her arms feeling as though they were being ripped from their sockets, slowly did as he asked, not wanting to further hurt the already wounded Veronica.  
  
"Okay that's enough!" Roxton called to her as Veronica's body reached the ledge. "Now you do the same to me Ned. Roxton felt himself be lowered inch by inch, until his feet reached the ground. Immediately kneeling to grab Veronica he called back up to them, "It's okay you can lessen your hold on the ropes." First he untied the rope around his stomach, and then untied the one around Veronica's stomach, while checking her head for bruises.  
  
"How is Veronica?" Challenger called from above, leaning over the edge.  
  
"I don't know. There isn't any a lot of blood, but she is unconscious."  
  
  
  
"I need to see her, to find out what is wrong."  
  
"I don't know how you can come down, or how we can come up, George."  
  
"Why don't we make a stretcher and send it down?" Malone interjected. There was no answer to his suggestion, "Roxton," he called again "Is everything all right?"  
  
"It looks like there is a door or something over here. It might be an entrance to a cave of some sort, maybe we can wait in there." Roxton said laying down Veronica and moving closer to the rock wall. The wall of the rock was made out of clay, but a rectangular portion looked like it was made out of granite. A slight gap was between the two rock segments.   
  
"Well don't open it!" Marguerite yelled down to him. "You have no idea what could be there. You don't even have your guns! And plus we don't have good luck in caves," she finished with a laugh trying to pretend she wasn't afraid.  
  
"Relax Marguerite I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just want to have a look around." He called back. He pushed on the granite, and it easily moved, creating an opening. He walked through it and to his astonishment saw a village. Roads were paved on the ground, horses and carriages walked upon them. Homes lined the streets; outside vendors were trying desperately to sell their wares. In the distance a tall castle stood out. It had seven stories, and the perfect white it was painted seemed to reflect the sun, giving it an almost angelic glare. With a smile Roxton walked deeper into the village, looking over his shoulder to make sure Veronica was still all right.   
  
"Qui êtes-vous?" A soldier asked, appearing suddenly, blocking Roxton's way He raised a sword to Roxton's throat. "Qu'est-ce vous veulent?" Roxton silently cursed himself, wishing he had Marguerite with him to translate; knowing that a big "I told you so" was waiting for him for not listening to her advice. "Répondez-moi, paysan!" The soldier said again this time adding more pressure to his sword.  
  
Remembering all that he learned from the war Roxton spoke, "Je ne parle pas francias. Je suis anglais. Je m'appelle John Roxton. Lord John Roxton. "  
  
"Oh, excuse me." The soldier said immediately, with the slightest hint of a French accent, removing his sword. "I had no idea. The king is expecting you, right this way my lord." John stared at the soldier, knowing that this could end up good or bad. How on earth could the king know him? He decided to take the chance that it this was a good thing.  
  
"My companions are waiting for me, one of them is injured let me take you to her." The soldier followed Roxton to the ledge, and picked up the unconscious Veronica.  
  
"Your friends are above, my Lord?" Roxton nodded positively. "I will send people to get them."  
  
  
  
"How would you be able to do that?"  
  
"There are steps in the rocks, my lord. Shall I bring your friend to the doctor?"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
"Roxton!" Marguerite screamed again. "Challenger, there is no answer. What on earth could have happened? Do you think we should go down there? Roxton!"  
  
"It has only been ten minutes maybe he went to go check out whatever it was that he saw and is coming back."  
  
"Shhh, listen what is that noise?" Malone asked.  
  
"I hope its not another cave in." Challenger said with worry.  
  
"No it's coming from over here." Malone said as he pointed to the ground in front of him. Not taking any chances he stood up and pointed his gun towards the ground. Within moments a circular portion of the ground was pushed aside, and a man, dressed in red soldier's garb pulled himself out. Another man followed.  
  
"Hello," the first man said, "are you friends of Lord John Roxton?"  
  
"Yes," Ned said his gun still aimed at the soldier.  
  
"Well, come with us. Lord John Roxton is waiting for you with the king. Your friend with the blonde hair is being attended to by the king's personal doctor." Ned lowered his gun.  
  
"Why is Roxton with the king?" Marguerite asked, stopping Malone from walking to the soldiers.  
  
"The king was expecting an emissary. We must go; the king doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
  
The second soldier turned to them and said, "None of you by any chance speak French, do you?"  
  
"Well, perhaps Marguerite does." Ned said but was cut off by the pressure of Marguerite's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, none of us do." She replied with a smile, the soldier accepted what she said with a nod of his head, and assisted Challenger down into the hole. Marguerite heard him murmur in French about the stupidity of England for sending someone not speaking French.  
  
"I don't like this Ned," Marguerite whispered, "Why would a king be expecting us? When you are in a situation like this it is always better to have a few tricks up your sleeve."  
  
"Roxton!" Marguerite exclaimed walking over to the man sitting in a huge, ornately decorated chair. The room he was in was not wanting in style or elegance. Canopies hung from the ceiling; tables and chairs made with gold legs shined brightly, while a large chair sat in the middle encrusted with jewels. She angrily whispered the last part of her tirade so no one could hear her, "What on earth is going on? Why didn't you tell us where you were going? When you didn't respond I thought something might have happened, that you might have fell off!"  
  
"I don't rightly know what's going on Marguerite. The hole in the cave was a passageway into this village. A soldier stopped me, and when I told him who I was he told me the king was expecting me. I wasn't going to go, but I knew that Veronica needed medical attention."  
  
"Well you should have told us what you were doing first."  
  
"You are right, I wasn't thinking I'm sorry." Roxton whispered, and although this seemed to mollify some of Marguerite's anger it was still there.  
  
"You know, sometimes I wonder why I even bother to.to.to think about you, you are always acting on a childish whim that manages to get us all in trouble. While you were enjoying this treatment, I was worried sick that something would happen to you."  
  
"Why, Marguerite, someone would think you cared." Roxton said repeating the words she had once said to her. "Roxton, where is Veronica? I want to take a look at her myself." Challenger interjected walking to him, unknowingly preventing Marguerite from answering. A door opened as he said this and a maid came into the room.  
  
"Your friend is with the royal doctor, sir." The maid said as she curtseyed in front of Challenger. She carried a large basket, and removed a bottle of wine from it. "The king thought you might be thirsty or in need of refreshment." She removed the rest of the contents from the basket, which ranged from bread and cheeses to fishes and chicken. "Is there anything else you might need?"  
  
"No, this is all right, Ms. what is your name?" Ned asked moving closer to the maid.  
  
The maid looked up surprised, "Marie, sir."  
  
"Well thank you Ms. Marie, but everything is fine." The maid curtseyed once again, and quickly left the room.  
  
"Well, we sure are getting the royal treatment." Marguerite said surveying the room. "This is real gold, not something painted this color."  
  
"Once Veronica gets better, I suggest we all leave. I don't want to be in this place longer than necessary." Roxton said weary of his surroundings.  
  
"I couldn't agree more with you, Roxton. Now if I knew who the king's royal doctor was I'd be able to find him and see Veronica." Challenger said sitting down on a chair near Roxton. Fanfare played in the castle, as the door to the room burst open. A man dressed in leggings, and a tunic appeared.  
  
"Votre Altesse Royale, Le Roi Louis! Your Royal Highness, King Louis!" The king's herald announced moving over for the king. The king dressed in a long coat of fur and silks had a jeweled encrusted crown centered on his head.  
  
"Bon Jour, mes amis. Comment allez-vous? Oh, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you don't speak French. How are you my friends? I am King Louis the XXI. What are your names?"  
  
"I am Lord John Roxton, this is Marguerite Crux, Ned Malone, and Professor George Challenger."  
  
"Professor? How interesting in deed. And you Ned Malone and Marguerite Crux are you just peasants?"  
  
"I am a newspaper reporter." Ned said with a slight smile, not knowing if that was an insult.  
  
"And I am many things, but not a peasant." Marguerite said with a smile walking over to the king. "Your soldiers said you were expecting us?"  
  
"Yes, I have been." The king answered looking wearily at Marguerite and than at Roxton, "Is she your courtesan then?"  
  
"Courtesan?" Marguerite said angrily looking at the king, "Look."  
  
"No she isn't King Louis," Roxton said cutting off Marguerite.  
  
"Interesting. And your friend in the other room, is she one?"  
  
"No, she isn't my mistress either."  
  
"Interesting in deed. Then tell me why was she wearing such a revealing outfit?"  
  
"Well she lives in the jungle above us, and that clothing helps her prepare for it."  
  
"Oh so she is a savage, like the ones in America. What do you call them-Indians?"  
  
"Indians? There aren't that many Indians left in America." Ned said perplexed. "How long has it been since you've been here?"  
  
"Many years, I am a descendant of Louis XIV, my ancestors left during the revolution and found a place to hide here. I have been waiting for someone from the outside world to bring me news."  
  
"Dear god," Challenger began amazed.  
  
"Yes, well let's talk about this another day, yes? Why don't you enjoy the day here? I'll have someone show you around Versailles, while I have to take care of some business. Herald!" The king said, shouting the end.  
  
"Yes, my lord." The herald said rushing forward and kneeling to the king.  
  
"Take care of our emissary and his guests. Make sure they are comfortable. I will be in my chambers all day." The king said, then looking over to the travelers he smiled and said, "Enjoy, relax, and be merry." The king then walked out of the room almost as quickly as he came in.  
  
"I would like to explain your sleeping arrangements. Lord Roxton you will be put in the king's second chambers, don't be alarmed by the name, my lord. It is only called that because after the king's chambers this room is the most grand. Professor Challenger you will be put in the Royal Guest chamber. Mademoiselle Crux you will have the bedchambers in the east wing called the 'Sun Chambers.' And you Monsieur Malone will have the 'West Chambers.' If you have need of a private maid or valet please let me know, and I will make sure one is sent to your room. Would you like to settle first, or have a tour of the estates?" The herald said perfunctorily.  
  
"I would actually like to see Veronica, I understand she with the royal doctor." Challenger said.  
  
"Yes, she is, come this way." The herald answered turning for the door. The foursome followed behind him. They reached a room at the end of the hall, with a large bed in the center, canopies covering whoever was on it. A man sat on a chair near the bed, reading a book.  
  
"Bonjour! I hear you are the new arrivals from London. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man said, "I am Dr. Bonjievue. Your amie will be fine. She just has a bump on her head. She should wake up soon."  
  
"I would like to have a look at her if you don't mind." Challenger said pulling open the canopies.  
  
"Not at all, actually there are some other patients I have to look after. Everything you need should be in this room, if you need anything at all just ring this bell." The doctor said walking to the door, then turning back to look at them. "There are supplies here, if you need any more let me know." He walked out the door, leaving the adventurers alone.  
  
"What is going on?" Marguerite asked as Challenger sat on Veronica's bed and began to check her head.  
  
"If my memory serves me correctly our King Louis is a descendant of the Louis XVII "the lost Dauphin". He was called that because during the French revolution the son of King Louis the XVI went missing. It was reported that he died from tuberculosis while a prisoner of the Republican government, but many people believed that his relatives helped him to escape and he left France. If he left France there is a good chance he came here. They would have gone to one of their colonies for sanctuary, and at that time they had many colonies around here. Quite amazing actually." Challenger said excited, "Imagine, a relative to Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette." He finished his examination of Veronica and said, "Doctor Bonjievue was right, Veronica should be up and about in no time."  
  
"I for one say we should get out of this village as soon as we can. I'm not sure I like it so much. It doesn't make sense a village in the rocks- how is there a sun and sky?" Ned said pacing the room.  
  
"The answers will come in due time my friend," Challenger said getting up and washing his hands in the bowl of water near the bed. "For now I suggest we enjoy what we can. At least until Veronica wakes up."  
  
"We passed a charming little village on the way here. Maybe we can go shopping. I haven't shopped in ages, and I would love to get a change of clothes. Maybe there is a restaurant." Marguerite said dreamily.  
  
"I'll go with you Marguerite, I'm sure I could pick up a few things myself." Roxton said with a smile. "This place seems pretty safe and since we are stuck here we might as well enjoy it. At least until Veronica wakes up, then we can decide what to do."  
  
"I'm going to stay here with Veronica." Ned said taking a seat next to her bed.  
  
"Okay, so am I. But I would also like to have a look around first, learn what I can about this place." Challenger said with a smile. "I'm sure there are lots of interesting things going on."  
  
  
  
"Can you believe this?" Marguerite said, taking hold of Roxton's hand and guiding him through the stalls in the street. Some vendors sold clothing, others pots and bowls, some food, and a whole variety of others-everything possible was accounted for. "It's not London, but it's the closest to civilized I've seen in a long time. Look at this- I think it's silk!" She gushed as she let go of his hand, and traced her fingers over a blouse lying decadently on the table. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face. "It's been a long time since I felt real silk, I had to use most of it for the electric fence. Wearing this could make me the happiest I've been in a long time."  
  
Roxton looked at her with a smile on her face, "And to think I once thought that I made you the happiest you've been in a long time." Marguerite eyes flew open, and spun around.  
  
"John, I didn't mean that." she began, but stopped as she saw the glimmer in his eyes that suggested he was joking.  
  
"And you know I would give anything to get that blouse for you," Roxton said seriously, "Anything is a small price to pay in order to see you smile. But, I don't think I have anything to give to these people. I doubt our pounds will mean much over here."  
  
"Well, I had a feeling I might see something I liked," Marguerite said with a grin, "And when I mentioned this to the herald he told me to tell whoever asked for a payment that the king would take care of it."  
  
"Well, in that case why don't you go and try on one of the shirts, so we can buy one."  
  
"And where do you suggest I try it on?"  
  
"Well you can do it right here, I assure you I won't mind." John said with a grin. Marguerite just laughed and turned to the vendor.  
  
"Vous parlez anglais?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Oui, yes, I speak English." The vendor said, she was a little thing; she already reached her maturity but was no more than 5 feet tall. She had long blonde hair held up with a bun, and a mouth full or words capable of selling just about anything. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I would like to see this blue shirt. And those dresses over there- what colors do you have?" Marguerite said her eyes looking over the clothes, seemingly in bliss like a child in a candy store. The dresses were in a far corner; made much simpler than those Marguerite was used to. The peasant top tied in a small bow, while the bottom seemed to flare out.  
  
"We have them in green and white."  
  
"I would love to see it in green. What sizes do you have?" Marguerite asked the vendor, as the vendor walked to the dresses.  
  
"I would love to see you in white," John said coming up behind Marguerite, wrapping her in his arms and whispering in her ear. Marguerite's hands froze, the shirt dropping from her hand.  
  
Shakily she said to John, "I thought I said that was something I couldn't do right now. Lets try to get back to London, and then lets talk of marriage."  
  
"Okay," John said removing his hands, masking his hurt, as the girl came back green dresses in hand.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Ned said as Veronica opened her blue eyes. "Welcome back."  
  
"How long have I been out for?" She asked rubbing her bruised head.  
  
"Only a day or so. Not long."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"That's the strange part." Ned said, getting off his chair and walking to sit next to the beauty. "There seemed to be a village in the rocks."  
  
"A village in the rocks?"  
  
"Yes, and it gets better- the people here are descendents from Louis the XVI of France during the French Revolution. Did your parents tell you about him? He was the one who was beheaded during the French revolution-him and his wife Marie Antoinette. Supposedly the people were living in squander while he lived his days in glory at the Palace of Versailles. He tried to implement changes but it was too late- and the revolutionists killed him."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember my parents telling me that story once." Veronica said with a smile.  
  
"And Marguerite and Roxton went out to scour the village. I'm sure they will give you the full report when they get back, but I heard that it is full of shops, and restaurants."  
  
"Oh, good," Veronica said with a genuine smile on her face, "I'm sure Marguerite must love that. And what is Challenger doing?"  
  
"He's walking around, trying to find something to learn. No doubt picking the king's brain."  
  
"The king welcomed us in warmly?"  
  
"Yes, that was the strange part. They found out that Roxton was a Lord, and immediately welcomed us. I guess they have respect for royalty. They kept calling him an emissary from London. I guess Louis' grand parents most have told him of the old ways. You know respect for royals or something." Ned slowly began to laugh and he thought of the prior day, "The king also asked if Marguerite was one of his courtiers. You should have seen her face. He called me a peasant though, I wonder if I should be offended."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it-" Veronica said laughing, "servant. Wait stop," she said lifting her hand to her head grimacing in pain, "it hurts to laugh."  
  
"Aww," Ned said sympathetically putting his hands on her head.  
  
  
  
"Duck a l'Orange." Marguerite said wistfully as she and John, who was obligingly carrying the packages Marguerite had bought, walked through an empty green valley, "and chocolate mousse. Duck a l'Orange! Do you know how long it has been since I had that?"  
  
"I doubt that was real duck, Marguerite. Where do you suppose they got a duck from?" John said laughing over Marguerite's enthusiasm.  
  
"Well," Marguerite said pausing for just a moment, "I don't really need to know where it came from. But it was delicious."  
  
"Makes a change from raptor doesn't it?"  
  
"Anything is better than raptor. But I must admit I am growing a taste for it." Marguerite said. She began to twirl in a circle, her arms stretched. Laughing, Roxton stopped her and pulled her close to her.  
  
"You're going to get sick, and I have no desire to carry you home." He said with a grin.  
  
"And here I thought you would have been happy with the contact of carrying me." She replied with a grin to match his.  
  
"What has gotten into you?"  
  
"I don't know, but I haven't felt this relaxed in a really long time. Have you realized there are no raptors, no cave men, no crazed tribes, no slave traders, no booby trapped caves. and."  
  
"And...?" Roxton said expectantly.  
  
"It's nice."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Being doted on. I haven't had someone who cared about me the way you do. Someone who is just content being with me, and not the image I create."  
  
"I love you Marguerite, not your image."  
  
"Thank you." Marguerite said, putting her face in his chest so he couldn't see her grin. Roxton abruptly pulled her away confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you?" He said angrily, and Marguerite laughed and touched his face.  
  
"You know I love you, MY lord. You know its funny, but I wish we could tell the rest of the world how we feel, instead of keeping it a secret."  
  
"We could if we wanted to, I'm sure they have some idea what is going on."  
  
"No, that wouldn't work. It would get to complicated." She said with a slight trace of sadness in her voice, but with a smile she reached up to kiss him, and their lips met tenderly. As Roxton pulled her closer a thunderclap invaded the sky. Shortly after rain began to poor. As they pulled away from each other with a laugh they raced back to the palace.  
  
  
  
"These three were caught stealing from your royal gardens, my lord." The king's head knight, Anthony, said. A father and his two kids knelt before him in the large chamber. King Louis sat on a large throne, flanked on both sides by his knights.  
  
"Do you have a reason for this?" The King asked the father.  
  
"We were hungry sire, we have no food. After you took our farm we had no food, no home." The father began, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Enough! Save your tears and explanations I have heard enough." Louis said holding up his hand, and then turning to his knight, "Anthony kill them all. But make sure you don't publicize this one-no burning; we don't want our guests to find out that this has been our tenth execution this month. It might look bad."  
  
"As you wish my lord." Anthony snapped his fingers and three of his guards walked in front of him and grabbed the three "robbers."  
  
"No!" The father yelled as he was dragged out, "Save my children, kill me-let them live!"  
  
"Daddy!" The daughter yelled as she was pulled away from her brother. "Daddy, do something!" Their screams followed them as they were "ushered" outside.  
  
"Do shut the door, their screams are so annoying. It's not like the old days where people took their punishments with bravery." The king said as the three were finally ushered out. The screaming continued until the sound of three loud whacks penetrated the room: metal hitting flesh, and then it was quiet.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Malone said walking from Veronica's bed and taking a pitcher from the maid, Marie. "You really don't need to do this you know."  
  
"It's my job to serve you. I am a servant of King Louis, and as his servant I must do as he wishes." Marie said quietly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"I'm not used to this treatment," Malone said walking to the table where he placed the pitcher down.  
  
"There aren't servants in London?"  
  
"Well, I'm not from London. But there are servants both in London and in America, where I am from. But the servants aren't kept as slaves the way you are."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, for one thing they have the right to do what they want, and they get paid for working. They also have a say in the government, it isn't a dictatorship." Ned explained sitting back down on the bed.  
  
"Malone." Veronica whispered to Ned-although it was clear Marie heard her, "Don't throw your ideals around. You can't come in here and have everyone think the way you do. What works for them, works for them."  
  
"May I ask you a question Mademoiselle Veronica?" Marie asked walking to the bed.  
  
"Yes of course Marie."  
  
"Do you believe the same things Monsieur Malone does?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Veronica said with a hint of a question in her voice.  
  
"Well I would like your help then," Marie said turning to Ned and then back to Veronica, "our king hasn't been so kind to us recently. He's been evicting people off their farms, charging those who still have farms a heavy tax; he's been killing people for not following his laws. There have already been seven executions this month- and there was another hearing today. Most of us believe that our king needs to be stopped."  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Veronica said alarmed, sitting up.  
  
"We want to overthrow him, and instead have an Estate General with a king having to answer to it. Like they did in the old days."  
  
"How do you plan on doing this?" Ned asked.  
  
"Some of the knights are with us, and most of the peasants. If we can just get the king to agree and create an Estate General he would be subservient to, we will be happy."  
  
"And if he doesn't..." Ned asked walking closer to her.  
  
"We don't want fighting, we want peace. We don't want anyone else to die if that is what you are asking."  
  
"And how can we help?" Veronica said pushing up the covers that had slightly fallen- exposing a fair amount of skin.  
  
"There is a meeting soon, you should come to it. Tell us of your ideas, and help us make our own. I must go now, before I am missed." Marie said and quickly left the room, before another question could be asked.  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" Ned asked sitting on Veronica's bed.  
  
"I have a feeling that we just started something. The candle was there, wanting to be burned, and we just lit the flame." Veronica said looking at the door Marie had walked out of, let out a deep breath and turned back towards Ned.  
  
  
  
"You wanted to see me your highness?" Challenger said walking through the empty hall to where the King stood.  
  
"Yes, walk with me," Louis said walking down the corridor, "I was just about to go into my chambers. You have perfect timing." They reached his room, and a guard outside the room opened the door.  
  
"If you need anything your highness please let me know." The guard said closing the door after letting them inside. The inside of the room was bigger than the first floor of the tree house, and lavishly decorated. It was obviously made for a king-to impress and intimidate those who were inside.  
  
"What was it you wanted?" Challenger said taking a seat on a large chair.  
  
"Well when my ancestors left France they brought this with them," Louis said opening a drawer on the far side of the room. Taking a large piece of paper from it he walked to Challenger. "I was hoping you would be able to help me with it." Confused, Challenger took the paper and opened it up. The picture was a diagram, with some words written in French, depicting two large, pieces of metal held up by a string attached to two wooden posts.  
  
"Dr. Guillotine's widow maker," Challenger said looking up to the King, "this is the Guillotine isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but for some reason all of our trials are not working out the way my ancestors said it should."  
  
"Well this was the original Guillotine, the one Dr. Guillotine described. It was later changed by Leon Burger who added on beneficial parts, like a headrest. It kept the name the Guillotine because of the origins, but in fact others made the one used in the French Revolution."  
  
"Would you be able to fix it?" The king asked peering down at Challenger.  
  
"I'm not sure, I could give it a try."  
  
"Yes, good answer my friend, good answer. I want it done as soon as you can." With that the king abruptly left the room leaving the confused Challenger staring after him. The king quickly walked to the second bedchambers and knocked on the door.  
  
"Lord Roxton, are you there?" He asked through the door.  
  
"Just a minute," the hunter said opening the door, inviting the king inside. His hair was wet, his shirt was off, and he was forcibly rubbing his hair with a towel. "I was just trying to dry off; we got stuck in the rain. I should have brought my hat," he continued pointing to the hat lying on his bed, "I forgot it here."  
  
"Other than that unpleasant surprise did everything else go all right?"  
  
"Yes, it was rather nice thank you."  
  
"So tell me, what is going on?" The king said sitting down, "Has it been done?"  
  
"Has what been done?" John asked fully perplexed.  
  
"My father told me that when my ancestors left France there was a contingent of royal forces from other countries- England being one of them, that was attempting to put our royal line back on the throne. When it was done a messenger was to come and tell me. I assume you are that messenger." The king said then looked up abruptly, as something dawned on him, anger in his eyes, "Are you that messenger or not?"  
  
"Of course I am," John said knowing that if he didn't say "yes" it could lead to his death, trying to think of an answer. He now realized why the king had welcomed him so warmly and called him an emissary, "I, uh, I came to tell you that everything is different now. There is no more fighting for the throne. Our contingents have pulled out of France and kept it to its peace."  
  
"I see," Louis said angry, but luckily his anger not directed at the lord, "Well although I am upset, I won't be angry with you. Can't kill the messenger."  
  
"Yes, I guess you can't," Roxton said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"If you will excuse me," The king said and quietly left the chamber, obviously deep in thought. As soon as Roxton was positive the king had left, he quickly made his way to Veronica's room.  
  
  
  
"You did what?!" Marguerite, who was wearing her new shirt, yelled at Challenger who was sitting down quietly in Veronica's room. They were all there: Veronica, who was out of bed now, Ned, Roxton, Challenger, and Marguerite. "I can't believe you gave that man the directions to make a killing machine!"  
  
"Now Marguerite he already had the plan I just tweaked it. I figured that if he was going to kill someone, he might as well do it inflicting the least amount of pain."  
  
"Well you figured wrong! Of all the stupid things to do, really George." Marguerite said, finally falling into a seat.  
  
"Calm down Marguerite, what's done is done, it won't change anything." Roxton said coming to stand beside her.  
  
"Well I am feeling better, so I decide we leave this place." Veronica said throwing a piece of fruit into the air, "Am I the only one who thinks this place a little freaky? First of all there is a village in the rocks- but you can still see the sky. How does that one work?"  
  
"Well, we must be in a big hole etched out on the side of the rocks. We probably never saw it because we always assumed this whole thing was filled with water." Challenger said, trying to sound scientific.  
  
"Veronica, this is the plateau, anything could happen here." Roxton said, "But I agree with you the sooner we leave the better."  
  
"I say we stay and finish what we started." Ned said calmly, and full of authority taking a step forward.  
  
"Oh god, what did you start?" Marguerite said her voice full of trepidation.  
  
"A maid came to us today and told us that the king was being unreasonable, and they wanted to have a sort of peaceful "coup d'etat". I say we help them." Ned said his voice rising in volume.  
  
"We can't change someone's way of life just because it is different then ours. Maybe there is more to the story. The king might have reasons." Challenger said getting up from his chair.  
  
"If what Malone says is true, maybe we should help. We should try to find out what exactly is going on." Roxton said joining Ned.  
  
"And now the king has a killing machine. Great." Marguerite said sarcastically.  
  
"It's not our battle." Veronica said throwing the apple back into the bowl, "But I guess we are stuck fighting it. 'Cause I for one know that I can't leave, at least not until we find out what the problem is that is causing the peasants to revolt."  
  
"There is something you should know, it might influence your decision to stay here," Roxton said, "Before I came here the king had a few words with me. He asked me if I was part of the army that was fighting to put him back into power in France. There was in fact an army during the revolution, but that was quickly disbanded and sent back to their countries. I knew that if I told him no he would probably kill us all for misleading him, so I told him yes. I also told him that the army had left because there was peace and France was prospering so we didn't want to cause more fights. He was angry, but said he wouldn't harm me. I have a feeling that we are in a precarious position, because in awhile his hospitality might wear out due to his recent discovery."  
  
"So what do we do? Stay, help the peasant revolt and possibly die. Or leave and have the peasants live horrid lives?" Marguerite said sinking lower into her chair.  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Stay." Ned, Roxton, Challenger, and Veronica said one after the other.  
  
"I guess we are staying then," Marguerite said shaking her head.  
  
  
  
"May I help you with your bath miss?" A young maid said after putting down the hot water pitcher in front of Marguerite, and simultaneously pushing the long red strands of hair that had stuck to her face due to the steam, behind her ears. On the floor was a large bathtub that three men had just finished filling with buckets of steaming water.  
  
"No, it's okay," Marguerite said testing the water with her toe, careful not to get the long, blue satin robe she was draped in wet. "I can do it myself. Tell me, what is it like to have to wait on someone all day?"  
  
"It's my job," The maid said laying a towel at the foot of the tub, "it is what I am meant to do."  
  
"Do you ever think of doing anything else?" Marguerite said, letting the robe fall onto the floor and stepping into the warm water.  
  
"No, of course not. It is my duty to serve the king in whatever he needs." The maid said evasively.  
  
"Mmm." Marguerite said closing her eyes letting the subject drop, "this is heaven. It feels like years since I've had a hot bath waiting for me. It's funny; you don't realize how much your body aches until you are relaxing. You would think it hurts more when you move around."  
  
"If you want mademoiselle, I can have it arranged for you to have a massage and a treatment for your muscles."  
  
"What?" Marguerite said snapping her eyes open, "A massage?"  
  
"Yes. The king has a royal masseuse, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you used him, for Lord Roxton has asked the king if it was all right."  
  
"And what can he do for my muscles?" Marguerite said smiling.  
  
"We have a hot mud bath. That is supposed to relax the muscles."  
  
"Does it work?"  
  
"I don't know, It's not in my station to be allowed those facilities. But I can find out if you can have a massage today." The maid said, then bowed her head and walked out of the room.  
  
"A massage!" Marguerite said closing her eyes and allowing her hand to flow through the water, feeling the water rush between her fingers, "Maybe it's a good thing we are staying."  
  
  
  
"Stick it on a post and put the post at the town square," the king said referring to the head of Marie, the maid, "Make it become a lesson to those who wish to follow her example and spread ideas of a rebellion." He stepped over the puddle of blood the beheading had caused, and put his hand on the guillotine situated in the middle of the courtyard. It had been two days since Challenger gave the king the added information, and he immediately had his workers start creating a perfect killing device. "If there is even a threat of a rebellion, kill all those who are involved, act first- think later. And clean this up." He continued telling his guards.  
  
"Yes, sir," Anthony said, bowing than excusing himself- the others following soon after.  
  
  
  
"That's enough Pierre." Roxton said rolling onto his back and sitting up, causing the man next to him to move away. He experimentally stretched his arms, smiled, and affectionately hit Pierre on the shoulder. "Amazing, absolutely amazing. You worked wonders." He wrapped a towel around his waist, and allowed himself to be escorted to the mudroom. Situated at the end of the hall was a large room. There were two steps when you first enter that led into an enormous bath, filled with mud. Paintings of nude Gods and Goddesses decorated the walls, and as he let his eyes roam the room he saw two beautiful women sitting at the edge of the bath fanning a woman who was in the bath with large feathers.  
  
"Marguerite?" He asked surprised.  
  
The woman's eyes flashed open, "John?" she asked mortified, trying to cover herself with the mud. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was scheduled for a bath, and found you here. Hmm." Roxton said with a smile walking over to her and dismissing the two servants near her. "It seems like we are in a small dilemma, we both want a bath. I guess we will just have to share this one."  
  
"Only if you stay on your side," Marguerite said with a laugh, " I still have a reputation to protect."  
  
"Oh, of course," Roxton said walking to the opposite side and stepping in. Under the mud he maneuvered a little bit, and soon enough his towel was flown out of the pool. "Much better." He said closing his eyes.  
  
"Sometimes I think London should go back to the old ways." Marguerite said smiling.  
  
"Old ways?" John said opening his eyes.  
  
"Yes, our king Louis here didn't invent these baths you know. They were very popular in the 18th and early 19th century. According to a servant, Benjamin Franklin would come to these baths and talk to French aristocrats to get their support for the colonial rebellion. It's a shame London never caught on, and kept these traditions."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"There are lots of things I know." Marguerite said secretly, "By the way I've made a decision."  
  
"Yes," Roxton said expectantly.  
  
"I'm going to stay here indefinitely." She said with a smile edging herself lower into the mud. "I can't complain about this treatment. I might never want to go back to London. Hmm.you know, I do believe you might have planned this Lord Roxton." Marguerite said watching the devilish grin set on the face of the man she loved as she finished her explanation.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"I'm sure you knew I was going to be here, and I can't help but wonder why you would decide to take a bath at the same time."  
  
"Well, the truth is I knew you would be here. But," he said holding up his hand stopping her from speaking, "the only reason why I wanted to be here together is because I figured there is strength in numbers."  
  
"Strength in numbers?"  
  
"Yes, if Veronica and Ned find out that we are here, they will have our hides."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Marguerite, we are supposed to be aiding the villagers' cause not making them work harder."  
  
Marguerite waved that idea away with a flick of her hand, "Well for your information I asked my maid what she thought of being a servant, and she seemed to have no problems with it. I have not seen a sign of a rebellion anywhere. Lets face it John, these people obviously don't have a problem being what they are. It is Ned who is forcing their ideas on them."  
  
"You may be right Marguerite." Roxton said moving closer to her- pausing in his speech, working up the courage to tell her something, "Marguerite, there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Okay, John, I'm not going anywhere," Marguerite said looking down at her mud covered body.  
  
"I've been thinking. We are in some pretty deep water."  
  
"Actually, I would say we are in some pretty deep mud," Marguerite said with a laugh, but stopped when she realized Roxton wasn't laughing, but was in fact looking quite serious.  
  
"We are on the king's good graces right now; he has no reason to want us to stay. If I died today I wouldn't want to have any regrets. If something happens to us here, I don't want to feel that there was something I wanted- but wasn't brave enough to ask for."  
  
"John..don't," Marguerite said pleadingly- knowing what he would say.  
  
"Marguerite, I want to marry you. I loved you since the first day I met you, although I wouldn't admit it to myself. I wouldn't let myself feel the way I felt, knowing that you would never feel the same way about me. Now that you've told me that you do, I can't seem to help myself. I loved you then, I love you now, and you know that I will love you forever. If you become my wife, Marguerite I will do everything in my power to make you hap-"  
  
"I can't John," Marguerite said cutting him off, unable to listen to him, "you don't understand."  
  
"What don't I understand?" Roxton said, growing angry, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him in the eyes, "Do you not love me?"  
  
"Of course I love you John, it's just." Marguerite said turning her face.  
  
"It's just what?" John said gentler, loosening his grip on her shoulders.  
  
"I can't marry you."  
  
"Why? What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Nothing, I just am not capable of marrying you. I'm married.  
  
"You're what?" John said angrily and confused. Slowly he removed his arms.  
  
"My first husband never signed the papers. The day of the hearing he didn't come. And I couldn't wait any longer because Xan's goons were looking for me. When I came back to London he was gone, I never saw him again, so he never got the chance to sign the papers. I never thought it would be a problem, because I never thought I would get married again. I'm so sorry John, I'm so sorry." Marguerite said tears sliding down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
"The blood of our brothers and sisters has been shed," A man yelled on a platform. It was dark in the courtyard, but many peasants remained there cheering him on.  
  
"It is time we stand up for ourselves!"  
  
"You tell 'em Jean!" A man in the crowd called out.  
  
"I say we strike now, before he kills again." The sounds of cheers alerted Veronica and Ned who were taking a stroll outside, enjoying the night air. It had been days since Ned had that talk with Marie, and since that day he hadn't heard one more word of revolution.  
  
"What's going on?" Ned said walking towards the platform.  
  
"You!" Jean yelled pointing towards Ned and Veronica, "Come here, come here!" Confused the duo walked closer to the platform, and the cheers became louder.  
  
"What's going on Ned?" Veronica whispered.  
  
"These people are from America!" Jean called out to the waiting crowd.  
  
"Oh, I'm not--" Veronica started to protest, but was cut off by Jean's booming voice.  
  
"They live in a land where the people are free. They have the right to live any life they choose, not a life of slavery! They revolted from the masters that held them, cut off the chains that bound them- and won!" His speech sent new screams of cheers into the cold, night air. "Come," Jean beckoned to Ned, "tell us your story." Jean moved off the platform and pushed Ned on.  
  
"Umm." Ned began, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Tell us of your revolt, and your way of life."  
  
"Well," Ned said getting into the moment, the cheers egging him on, "I live in a land of freedom. No one has to do anything they don't want. People are free to make their own laws, they are the government!" He said finishing in a yell, smiling over the cheers he was causing.  
  
"And how did you manage to do that?" Jean yelled to him with a smile.  
  
"We revolted!" Ned screamed, becoming flattered by the cheers, "The people can have the power!"  
  
"Ned!" Veronica said pulling him off the platform as the courtyard once again erupted into cheers. Chants of 'We can have the power' were repeated over and over. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry Veronica," Ned said snapping out of his trance. "I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just so angry over what was happening to these people. I had to do something."  
  
"Do you know you could have just started a revolt?"  
  
"Well that's why we stayed isn't it?"  
  
"No, we were going to stay to see if there were problems, not start some." Veronica said, she began to say more but sounds of crashing stopped her. Veronica and Ned ran to the sounds and saw a group of peasants attempt to knock down the castle doors with a long wooden pole. Soon enough the door crashed open. Instead of being met with a lot of resistance, many soldiers joined their fight once inside the castle. Some were still loyal to the king though, so the sounds of clanging metal infiltrated the air. The peasants ransacked the castle, throwing anything not nailed to the floor onto it, all the while yelling, "We can have the power." An overzealous soldier took a torch and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Long live the people!" He shouted as the floor caught on fire.  
  
"Ned!" Veronica screamed moving closer to him as people nearly trampled them in their attempts to get out, "What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know Veronica!" He screamed pulling her closer, but his voice couldn't be heard among the other screams.  
  
  
  
Silently John moved away from Marguerite, attempting to get out of the bath. "John, wait, I can explain." Marguerite said desperately grabbing his arm.  
  
"Don't, don't ever touch me again." Roxton said through clenched teeth. "You lied to me, you used me!"  
  
"I didn't lie to you, I never said that I wasn't married." "But you sure as hell never told me that you weren't."  
  
"John, I never thought that it would matter, and once it did matter I thought that if I told you, you wouldn't want anything to do with a married woman- your morals are too strong."  
  
"You should have given me the right to make that decision. If you can't believe that my love is something I give away freely you obviously don't love me. If you thought that I would have." Roxton's voice broke, stopping his speech, his emotions playing against each other.  
  
"You have to understand that I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to lie to you. I never thought you would want to marry me."  
  
"You must have had some idea Marguerite- don't give me that excuse. You always knew what I wanted. You used me, you let me believe that you loved me, but in fact I was nothing more than a game."  
  
"Don't say that! You know it isn't true!"  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"All of it!"  
  
"And why should I believe that, you've lied about everything else. I doubt anything you have said has been the truth." John said coldly, and Marguerite pulled away from him, anger slowly entering her eyes.  
  
"John, don't do this. We have to calm down before we both say things we will regret. We can't let anger get the best of us."  
  
"I'm not angry. For the first time I am thinking quite clearly. Everything between us was just another scene in one of your carefully scripted plays. I can't imagine how foolish I was to be so trustworthy. I never even knew your name."  
  
"You don't mean those things John, you are just angry. None of what you said is true, and you know that. You are just trying to hurt me."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you are right. I need to be alone for awhile." John said once again attempting to leave the bath, realizing he was without a towel.  
  
"John," Marguerite said looking off into the distance- fear entering her voice, "Do you smell that?"  
  
"Smell what?"  
  
"Smoke.there must be a fire somewhere," Marguerite said worriedly, "We should get out of here." As she said that the doors to the bath were broken open. A crowd of citizens entered, carrying clubs, knives, and any other form of weapons.  
  
"Bring the lord and his whore!" Jean yelled to the crowd who needed no encouragement. Before they could resist Roxton and Marguerite were pulled from the mud by the eager peasants who cheered as the two bodies were thrown to the floor.  
  
"John!" Marguerite yelled as someone threw a dress over her bare body. Others surrounded her, tying fabric across her mouth to prevent her screams. John was in much of the same condition-a peasant's outfit thrown over his body, but as he tried to fight back a villager knocked him down with a club. They continued to hit him until he stopped fighting. They half carried, half dragged his body outside. Marguerite following behind him, a villager holding a knife to her neck seemingly untouched by her attempts to free herself. They made their way to the courtyard and were lead to the top of a large platform. At the end of the platform was the guillotine. Challenger, and the king were already there held captive by the guards. Marguerite and Roxton were thrown next to them as Jean walked to the center.  
  
"Watch," Jean yelled to the peasants, "as your chains are broken, this is the day of your freedom!"  
  
"You said you weren't going to be violent," Ned yelled to Jean from the crowd.  
  
"We must do what is necessary!" Jean said turning, and signaling the guards to bring the king.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you do or say," the king said spitting at Jean as he walked by, "my legacy will always live on." Jean just laughed as the king was forcibly put in the headrest, within seconds the blade went down severing the head from his body. A guard picked up the head and threw it into the cheering audience.  
  
"Should we kill the friend of the king- Lord John Roxton, or his whore?" Jean asked with a laugh, the crowd cheering wildly.  
  
"Kill the whore! Kill the whore!" The crowd screamed wildly.  
  
"No!" Marguerite screamed, the rag taken from her mouth. She kicked and pushed her feet into the floor, to try and prevent the inevitable. "John! John! Do something! Ned-Veronica Help me!" Her screams were to no avail as she was put into the headrest.  
  
"Marguerite! NO! Marguerite!" Roxton said his voice full of anguish. As the blade was about to come down it was stopped abruptly.  
  
"Enough!" Ned said firing his gun into the air. Veronica's whose hands had stopped the rope attached the blade brought the blade back up. The guard next to her made an attempt to take the rope back, but was stopped by another shot. "This is not the way to revolt! You cannot kill innocent people in order to get what you want; these people had done nothing to you. And, you have enough people here-you could have forced the king to do what you wanted without his death. You lied to us."  
  
"Sometimes the end justifies the means," Jean said evilly. "We can still overpower you if you do not get off this ledge."  
  
"You planned this all along didn't you?" Ned said angrily, "You had Marie tell us of your plans so we would stay- but only so you could kill Roxton and Marguerite, didn't you?" Jean didn't answer he just continued to smile.  
  
Veronica, who had taken Marguerite off of the guillotine, handed her her guns. Angrily, Marguerite aimed it at the guards pointed Challenger and Roxton, her hands slightly shaking, and demanded their release. "We need to leave now, Ned," Veronica said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We can't."  
  
"We can't save everyone Ned!" Veronica said as the castle behind them was collapsing due to the fire, "This place is not safe. We tried to help the people, and they lied to us. If they had told us what they were planning on doing we could have guided them, instead they used us to get to our friends. We are not these amazing gods- we cannot save everyone! We need to work on saving ourselves first!"  
  
"She's right Ned," Roxton said pulling him down from the ledge, "It's time to leave."  
  
"Don't let them leave!" Jean said to the crowd as the explorers ran from the guillotine. The villagers chased after them, only stopping momentarily as Marguerite fired into the crowd, making sure not to aim at anyone. As she turned to fire the gun, she tripped over a rock, but was quickly pulled back up by Roxton. They made it to the entrance of the cave Roxton had found and went through- using all their strength to pull it open. As they began to climb the stairs the villagers made it to the rocks. They all couldn't fit through the small opening so they began to fight each other to get inside. One by one they fell knocking into each other and the walls of the rock. As the villagers began to pound on the wall the sound of a low rumble made its way through the rocks.  
  
"Hurry! It's gonna fall!" Veronica said as they attempted to run the rest of the way up the stairs. As she made that comment rocks began to fall around the stairwell, shaking the stairs, causing Veronica to slide off. She hung on by a hand, hanging precariously above the open ground, there seemed to be no bottom.  
  
"Veronica!" Ned screamed running back to her.  
  
"Go! Save yourself! There isn't time!" Veronica called to him. "Go!" Her protests were worthless as both Ned and Roxton ran back and helped to pull her back up. They pushed her ahead and they ran once again up the remainder of the stairs. As they pulled themselves out of the opening and onto solid land they watched as the stairwell they were just on crumbled beneath them. The hole that had appeared moments before was gone, and in its place a smooth piece of rock.  
  
"What the?" Marguerite began, reaching down to the rock. "The hole isn't here anymore, and its not that it was covered up, it just disappeared."  
  
"Ahh, just as I expected," George Challenger said walking around the rock.  
  
"What is?" Ned asked, his head reeling from all that had happened.  
  
"I couldn't understand why that village was there, it wasn't possible by the laws of science. But now my beliefs were confirmed. As you know there are many planes of reality on this plateau, we are on one but very near the others. The collapse of the rocks must have shifted us from one plane to another. That place we were in wasn't in the falls, but in another plane. And the fall of the rocks when we left must have shifted us back"  
  
"What else?" Veronica asked looking at Challenger closely, "There is something else you aren't telling us."  
  
"I've been walking around the palace these last few days, collecting pieces of information. I actually have some great ideas for when we get back to the tree house."  
  
"George," Marguerite said interrupting him.  
  
"Right, well I have a feeling that there was nothing we could have done for those people anyway, their actions were already predestined."  
  
"Why?" Marguerite asked standing up, walking farther from the ledge.  
  
"I believe that the man in charge of the revolt was in fact a descendant of Maximillian Robespierre, and with or without us he would have gotten into power." Challenger said simply looking at the shocked faces of those around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You scared me!" Marguerite said clutching her heart. It was nighttime and the explorers had made camp for the night. She was far away from the others; the way she was feeling she knew she would not make very good company. Luckily, they were all tired and fell asleep quickly, so she was not questioned thoroughly as to why she was so far away. Roxton had walked from behind her, and touched her shoulder. "I thought you were keeping watch."  
  
"I am, but I needed to talk to you," He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Okay," Marguerite said making room for him on her makeshift bed of leaves. They were still wearing the clothes that had been put on them as they were thrown out of the bath; some traces of mud were still in her hair.  
  
"I gave our relationship a lot of thought Marguerite, and I've come to a conclusion." John said seriously.  
  
"Okay, and what is it?" Marguerite said not knowing what to expect.  
  
"I decided that I couldn't be with someone who lies to me, it wouldn't work. I need to have trust in a relationship." He said simply. Marguerite averted her face down so he wouldn't see the sadness on her face, and the tears.  
  
"Okay, John. I accept your decision," She said quickly, not wanting to let him see the pain she was feeling. She was determined to keep as much dignity as she could.  
  
"But then I realized that I was being stupid," Roxton said pushing Marguerite's face up so she could look at him, and wiping away a tear with his thumb. "I realized that it is perfectly acceptable for you to have had secrets. I have secrets also. I'm not going to end our relationship about it. I would like to start over, and for you to tell me as many secrets as you can and I will do the same. If it is too hard for you to tell me all your secrets now, make sure that I know that there are still more. I will not pressure you to tell them, but I do not want to think that I know everything and one day have one jump out at me like it did today."  
  
"I don't understand. you're forgiving me?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"I love you Marguerite. You sure aren't easy to live with, you constantly cause problems, and it is never peaceful with you. But I have to accept what you are, as you have accepted me for what I am. That's partly why I love you. I don't want you to have secrets with me, which is why we are starting over. Tonight we will tell each other our secrets, that way when we start new we will have none. That is still what you want, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, of course, but you were a real idiot before. You said a lot of things that hurt me."  
  
"I was hurt Marguerite, I know that it doesn't really justify it, but I hope you will forgive me."  
  
"Of course I'll forgive you." Marguerite said shakily brushing away her tears, "But don't forget I'm still married," she finished sadly.  
  
"I also thought about that. I realized that it doesn't matter- marriage is just words stating our feelings. It doesn't matter what the world thinks as long as we know the truth. When we get back to London we will try and find your husband, but if we don't it is okay. It doesn't matter Marguerite, you belong to me- no matter what happens I'm never going to let you go. I also want to tell Challenger, Ned, and Veronica. Who cares about complications, I want the whole world to know how I feel."  
  
"Oh, John," Marguerite said tears falling freely from her eyes, "I don't deserve this. I don't understand why you still love me; after all I have done to you."  
  
"You love me Marguerite, and that is enough of a reason to want me to do anything." Roxton said staring into her eyes. Marguerite was about to say something as Roxton leaned down to kiss her, causing Marguerite to forget her thoughts. Together they leaned back, Roxton's hand behind Marguerite's head to protect her from the ground. As he lifted his mouth from hers and was about to kiss her neck Marguerite froze.  
  
"What is it Marguerite?"  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"Yes," Roxton whispered as twigs snapped in the trees. As he disengaged himself from Marguerite a small pig walked out from behind a tree.  
  
"Maybe I should try and kill that animal so we can have something other than raptor for--" He stopped because Marguerite put her mouth on his, and this time it was Roxton who forgot all about words.  
  
"Everybody come quick!" Challenger called to the four people sitting in the living room. Marguerite had her head on Roxton's lap as he massaged her head, while Veronica and Ned sat quietly reading a book. With a laugh they got up and walked into Challenger's lab. Attached to the wall was a large piece of wood, six feet by seven feet. With a smile Challenger lifted himself onto the makeshift ledge and stood up.  
  
"What is that?" Roxton said with a smile.  
  
"It's a ledge, of course," Challenger said. "And a very strong one. I decided that when we had you and Veronica descend the waterfall I didn't account for how long it was. Now, I have taken it into account. When you reach half way down we will lower this ledge down to you. You will attach it to the rocks, as I have done to this wall. Then we will throw down more ropes, and you will help us get down. Then, we will stay on the ledge and help you get down even more." Challenger said finishing his confusing explanation.  
  
"You want to do what?" Roxton asked incredulously.  
  
"You can't be serious. If you think I'm going to climb down the rocks you must have a brain defect George. Especially after what just happened." Veronica said backing up Roxton.  
  
"Yes, but this time we will be careful, we won't do anything dangerous."  
  
"No, George, absolutely not!" Ned said exasperated, "We'll find another way down the plateau, a safer way."  
  
"I love you George," Veronica said with a laugh, "but there is no way I'm going to do this for you." She walked closer to the ledge to look at it and laid her book down on it. The added pressure seemed to be too much for the ledge, and it collapsed, sending Challenger falling to the floor.  
  
"Well maybe I need to make some adjustments," Challenger said as Roxton pulled him to his feet, "but once I perfect this ledge it will be perfect for our use. Won't you give it another chance?"  
  
"NO!" They all yelled simultaneously, leaving a shocked Challenger staring after their retreating bodies. 


End file.
